Peter Pan (1953 film)
Peter Pan is a 1953 American animated fantasy-adventure film produced by Walt Disney and based on the play Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up by J. M. Barrie. It is the 14th Disney animated feature film and was originally released on February 5, 1953, by RKO Radio Pictures. Peter Pan is the final Disney animated feature released through RKO before Walt Disney's founding of his own distribution company, Buena Vista Distribution, later in 1953 after the film was released. Peter Pan is also the final Disney film in which all nine members of Disney's Nine Old Men worked together as directing animators. It is also the second Disney animated film starring Kathryn Beaumont, Heather Angel, and Bill Thompson after their roles in the animated feature Alice in Wonderland. The film was entered into the 1953 Cannes Film Festival.3 A sequel titled Return to Never Land was released in 2002, and a series of direct-to-DVD prequels produced by DisneyToon Studios focusing on Tinker Bell began in 2008. Contents 1 Plot 2 Production 3 Cast and characters 4 Crew 5 Music 6 Music releases 7 Reception 7.1 Racial stereotyping of Native Americans 8 Release and later history 8.1 Home video release 9 Media and merchandise 9.1 Promotional film 9.2 Disney Fairies 9.3 Theme parks 9.4 Ice shows 9.5 Video games 9.6 Board game 10 Legacy 11 See also 12 References 13 External links Plot Set in London, circa 1900, George and Mary Darling's preparations to attend a party are disrupted by the antics of their boys, John and Michael, acting out a story about Peter Pan and the pirates, told to them by their older sister, Wendy. Their father, who is fed up with the stories that have made his children less practical, angrily declares that Wendy has gotten too old to continue staying in the nursery with them. That night, they are visited in the nursery by Peter Pan himself, who teaches them to fly with the help of his pixie friend, Tinker Bell, and takes them with him to the island of Never Land. A ship of pirates is anchored off Never Land, commanded by Captain Hook with his sidekick, Mr. Smee. Hook boldly plots to take revenge upon Peter Pan for cutting off his hand, but he trembles at the presence of a crocodile, which consumed Hook’s hand and is eager to taste the rest of him. The crew's restlessness is interrupted by the arrival of Peter and the Darlings. Tinker Bell, who is very jealous of Pan’s attention to Wendy, persuades the Lost Boys that Pan has ordered them to shoot down Wendy, which Tink refers to as a “Wendy bird”. Tinker Bell's treachery is soon found out, and Peter banishes her. John and Michael set off with the Lost Boys to find the island's Indians, who instead capture them, believing them to be the ones responsible for taking the chief's daughter, Tiger Lily. Meanwhile, Peter takes Wendy to see the mermaids. The mischievous mermaids delight in tormenting Wendy but flee in terror at the sight of Hook. Peter and Wendy see that Hook and Smee have captured Tiger Lily so that they might coerce her into revealing Peter's hideout. Peter and Wendy free her, and Peter is honored by the tribe. Hook then plots to take advantage of Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy, tricking her into revealing the location of Peter's lair. Wendy and her brothers eventually grow homesick and plan to return home. They invite Peter and the Lost Boys to return to London and be adopted by the Darling parents. The Lost Boys agree, but Peter is so set against growing up that he refuses, presumptuously assuming that all of them will return shortly. The pirates lie in wait and capture the Lost Boys and the Darlings as they exit, leaving behind a time bomb to kill Peter. Tinker Bell learns of the plot just in time to snatch the bomb from Peter as it explodes. Peter rescues Tinker Bell from the rubble and together they confront the pirates, releasing the children before they can be forced to walk the plank. Peter engages Hook in single combat as the children fight off the crew, and finally succeeds in humiliating the captain. Hook and his crew flee, with the crocodile in hot pursuit. Peter gallantly commandeers the deserted ship, and with the aid of Tinker Bell's pixie dust, flies it to London with the children aboard. However, the Lost Boys decide to return to Never Land rather than be adopted in London. Mr. and Mrs. Darling return home from the party to find Wendy not in her bed, but sleeping at the open window. Wendy awakens and excitedly tells about their adventures. The parents look out the window and see what appears to be a pirate ship in the clouds. Mr. Darling, who has softened his position about Wendy staying in the nursery, recognizes it from his own childhood. Production Peter Pan was one of Walt Disney's favorite stories and in 1935 he intended for Peter Pan to be his second film after Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.4 However he could not get the rights until four years later, after he came to an arrangement with Great Ormond Street Hospital in London, to whom Barrie had bequeathed the rights to the play.5 The studio started the story development and character designs in the late 1930s and early 1940s, and intended it to be his fourth film, after Snow White, Bambi and Pinocchio (Bambi was later put on hold for a short while for technical difficulties and ended up being his fifth film while Pinocchio became his second film).6 During this time Disney explored many possibilities of how the story could be interpreted. In the earliest version of the story, the film started by telling Peter Pan's back story. But on May 20, 1940 during a story meeting Disney said "We ought to get right into the story itself, where Peter Pan comes to the house to get his shadow. That's were the story picks up. How Peter came to be is really another story."4 Walt also explored opening the film in Neverland and Peter Pan coming to Wendy's house to kidnap her as a mother for the Lost Boys. Eventually, Disney decided that the kidnapping was too dark and went back to Barrie's original play where Peter comes to get his shadow and Wendy is eager to see Neverland.4 The scene in the nursery went through many alterations. For instance in one version it was Mrs. Darling who found Peter Pan's shadow and showed it to Mr. Darling as in the original play.4 In another version of the film, Nana went to Neverland with Pan and the Darling children, and the story was told through her eyes.4 In other interpretations of the story John Darling was left behind for being too serious, practical and boring. The film also included Wendy taking her "Peter Pan Picture Book" and Peter and the children eating an "Imaginary Dinner".4 At one point there was a party in Peter's hideout where Tinker Bell got humiliated and in her rage went and deliberately told Captain Hook the location of Peter Pan's hideout at her own free will. However, Walt felt that this was against Tinker Bell's character and that she had "gone too far" and changed it to Captain Hook kidnapping and persuading Tinker Bell to tell him. There is a point in Barrie's play where Captain Hook puts poison in Peter's dose of medicine and Tinker Bell saves Peter by drinking the poison herself only to be revived by the applause by the theater audience. After much debate Disney discarded this fearing it would be difficult to achieve in a film.4 In earlier scripts there were more scenes involving the Pirates and the Mermaids that were similar to what Disney had previously done with the "Seven Dwarfs" in Snow White. Ultimately these scenes were cut for pacing reasons.7 The film was also a little bit darker at one point since there were scenes involving Captain Hook being killed by the crocodile, the Darling family mourning over their lost children, and Pan and the children discovering the pirates' treasure which is loaded with booby traps.4 On December 7, 1941, the United States joined the Second World War after Pearl Harbor was attacked. The following day the U.S military took control of the studio and commissioned them to produce war propaganda films. This forced Peter Pan as well as Alice in Wonderland, Wind in the Willows, Song of the South, Mickey and the Beanstalk and Bongo, among others, to be put on hold. After the war ended in 1945, the studio was in debt and they could only produce package films to support themselves. It was not until 1947, as the studio's financial health started to improve again, that the actual production of Peter Pan commenced, even though Roy O. Disney did not think that Peter Pan would have much box office appeal. Rumor has it that Tinker Bell's design was based on Marilyn Monroe, but in reality her design was based on Tinker Bell's live-action reference model, Margaret Kerry. Margaret Kerry posed for reference film shots on a sound stage; the footage was later used by supervising Tinker Bell animator Marc Davis and his team when they drew the character. Kerry also provided the voice of the redheaded mermaid in the film. Like Kerry, Bobby Driscoll was both the live-action reference model, mainly used for the close-up scenes, and the voice actor for Peter Pan. Peter's flying and action reference shots, however, were provided by dancer and choreographer Roland Dupree. In an interview, Kerry said she had to hold out her arms and pretend to fly for all the scenes requiring it. Kathryn Beaumont, the voice of Wendy, eldest of the Darling children, also performed for the live-action reference footage. Similarly, Hans Conried, the voice of both Captain Hook and Mr. Darling, also performed the live-action reference footage for those characters (it was one of the few elements left over from the play, that Hook and Mr. Darling were played by the same actor). In contrast to rotoscoping the animators did not merely trace the live-action footage, for this would make the animation look stiff and unnatural. Instead the animators used it as a guide for animating by studying the human movement in the situation required. For example: "How far does the head turn when a character looks over his shoulder?"8 Milt Kahl the supervising animator of Peter Pan and The Darling Children, claimed that the hardest thing to animate was a character floating in mid air.5 Cast and characters Main article: Characters of Peter Pan Bobby Driscoll as Peter Pan: The boy who never grows up. Like Tinker Bell, Peter can be very hot-headed. He is also commanding, but very brave. Peter can be quite mean at times (for instance, laughing at Wendy as the mermaids nastily tease her). Despite this, he is caring, especially when it comes to Tinker Bell's safety. He finds enjoyment in fighting Captain Hook, and was responsible for the loss of his left hand. He was modeled by Roland Dupree. Margaret Kerry as the live-action model for silent character Tinker Bell: A hot-headed pixie and Peter Pan's closest friend. She is very envious of the relationship formed between Wendy and Peter. Her jealousy causes her to have Wendy nearly stoned to death, and eventually even tell Captain Hook Pan's hideout, tricked into thinking his intention is to capture Wendy, not Peter. When she realizes what she has done, she tries her best to warn Peter of a bomb Hook has left for him addressed as if from Wendy in the form of a present. Unfortunately, Peter will not hear of it, and she manages to push the bomb away from him the very moment it explodes, thus saving Peter's life, almost at the cost of her own life. When Peter searches for her desperately in the ashes, she reflects a change of attitude towards Wendy and the boys, telling him he must rescue them first from Captain Hook's ship. Peter, however, says that he cannot leave her and tells her how much he loves her. Towards the end, Tink helps the Darling children return home by sprinkling pixie dust all across the pirate ship Peter Pan has just inherited, which was renamed Captain Pan. Although she never speaks, the animators used Kerry as a model to help them draw her movements. Kathryn Beaumont as Wendy Darling: The eldest of the Darling children; she adores Peter Pan. She is twelve years old turning thirteen, which is what drives her moody father to move her out of the nursery, so she may mature. She is a very feminine character, with somewhat motherly care for others. She reminds the lost boys of their own mothers. She was the first one of the Darling children to ask to return home. She has a soft spot for Peter and envies the attention he pays Tiger Lily; she has reason to dislike Tinker Bell, but thinks her lovely anyway (namely after the latter calls her a "big ugly girl"). She has a very tame personality, wanting the best for everyone and grudging no one: even when the mermaids tease her nastily, she worries about the danger of their teasing more than their nastiness itself. She is naive, wise, and mature, and very trusting and faithful to her standards of conscience. Paul Collins as John Darling: One of Wendy's two younger siblings, the older Darling son. He is eight years old, and acts very mature for his age, in a sophisticated way unnatural to his age group. He is an analyzing thinker and good at strategy, for instance when he takes lead over the Lost Boys in capturing Indians and in fighting the pirates on board the ship. He wears large, black glasses, and is tall and slim. It is interesting to note that all the Darling children wore their nightgowns to Neverland, but he added a black top-hat and an umbrella, showing exaggerated maturity. Tommy Luske as Michael Darling: The youngest of the three Darling children, who is about four years old; he carries a teddy bear with him and is very sensitive. He is also a little clumsy, yet very playful. Hans Conried as George Darling: The Darling children's father. He is a very moody and dramatic figure. In the beginning of the film he is called "a practical man". He has had enough of the boys listening to Wendy's imaginary tales about Peter Pan, and in a moment of frustration he demands that Wendy's room be parted from the boy's room, saying she "has to grow up". He is easily irritated at the mere mention of Peter Pan, and expresses his dislike in a rage of temper. However, when cooled down in the end of the film, he changes his mind about Wendy's "crazy stories". He later remarks having seen a pirate ship such as Peter Pan's when he was very young himself. In contrast to his moody outbursts, he is gentle at heart; when he punishes the children by taking Nana the dog outside, he feels sorry for her and soothes her to comfort her. Hans Conried as Captain Hook: He is a pirate captain who seeks revenge on Pan for having his left hand chopped off and fed to the Crocodile in fair battle. He is a dangerous villain, with no conscience to recommend him, yet he is completely dependent on his personal assistant, Mr. Smee. He also turns out to be very childish in his fear of the crocodile, which wants to devour him (having had a taste of him long ago). As in the stage play, the same actor voiced both Captain Hook and George Darling. Heather Angel as Mary Darling: The Darling children's mother. She is much calmer and more understanding of her daughter's stories than her husband is, even though she takes them with a pinch of salt; saying Peter Pan is "the spirit of youth". When her husband is overwhelmed with frustration at the children, she tries to sooth him, and later on assures the children that their father doesn't really mean what he says when he is angry, and that he truly loves them very much, which is true. She is a wise, lovely woman, and kind at heart. Nana: The Darlings' nursemaid, a (St. Bernard) dog (originally a Newfoundland dog). She is an unnatural dog, taking care of the Darling children and cleaning up after their continuous messes. She is very efficient at her work, and possesses much tolerance to the messes she must cope with. She is the family's darling pet, a general favourite; so much that separating her from the children for one night was considered a great punishment. Bill Thompson as Mr. Smee: Hook's personal assistant and the comic relief in the story, Mr. Smee is always being bossed around by Hook. The frustrated and bored crew men tease him by belly jabbing, locking him up in a treasure box tied, hooking his shirt on the wall and throwing darts at (almost) his belly. The Crocodile: A crocodile who swallowed an alarm clock and is after the remains of Hook; Pan had cut off Hook's hand and threw it to the Crocodile. That little appetizer was so successful that he's been following Hook ever since. In comics published later on, his character was known as Tick-Tock the Croc. The Lost Boys: Pan's right-hand boys, dressed as various animals. Their names are Slightly (fox costume), Cubby (bear costume), Nibs (rabbit costume), Tootles (skunk costume) and the Twins (raccoon costumes). Their origin remains a mystery in the movie, especially since they claim to have once had mothers of their own. They are very savage-like boys, who get into fights easily with each other, but when they have a common goal to strive for, they act as one. Tootles never speaks. Robert Ellis as Cubby Jeffrey Silver as Nibs Johnny McGovern as Twins Stuffy Singer as Slightly Tony Butala as singing voices June Foray, Connie Hilton, Margaret Kerry, and Karen Kester as the mermaids: These mermaids are friends of Peter and are very interested in his heroic stories of himself. They are resentful of Wendy and try to drown her although Peter insists they "are only having fun". They are frightened away when Captain Hook is rowing nearby. The mermaids appear to be in their mid-teens, with very womanly exposed bodies, resembling women in two-part bathing suits or something of the kind. June Foray as Squaw, the wife of the Indian chief and Tiger Lily's mother. Very bossy. Bill Thompson as the other pirates: Several pirates are seen only in one scene in the movie. Afterwards, they are never seen again. Candy Candido as the Indian Chief/Big Chief: The leader of the Indians. Despite his fierce look, he is a kind and well-meaning leader. Apparently, he has fought the Lost Boys before, having noted that both his people and the Lost Boys have won and lost several times in combat. Tom Conway as the Narrator: The narrator's voice is heard only at the beginning of the film. The Mellomen (Thurl Ravenscroft, Bill Lee, Bob Stevens and Max Smith) as the Pirate Chorus and Indians. Crew The movie was adapted by Milt Banta, William Cottrell, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Ted Sears, and Ralph Wright from the play and novel Peter Pan by J. M. Barrie. The film was directed by Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, and Hamilton Luske. Music The incidental music score for the movie is composed by Oliver Wallace. "The Second Star to the Right" - Words by Sammy Cahn. Music by Sammy Fain. Background Vocals by The Jud Conlon Chorus and The Mellomen. The melody for "The Second Star to the Right" was originally written for Alice in Wonderland as part of a song to be entitled "Beyond the Laughing Sky".9 Some Disneyland-issued compilations give the title as "Second Star to the Right" (no "The"); see, for example, 50 Happy Years of Disney Favorites (Disneyland Records, STER-3513, Side II). "You Can Fly!" - Words by Sammy Cahn. Music by Sammy Fain. Talking Voices by Bobby Driscoll, Kathryn Beaumont, Paul Collins, and Tommy Luske. Background Vocals by The Jud Conlon Chorus, and The Mellomen. "A Pirate's Life" - Words by Ed Penner. Music by Oliver Wallace. Background Vocals by The Mellomen. "Following the Leader" - Words by Winston Hibler and Ted Sears. All Vocals by Bobby Driscoll, Paul Collins, Tommy Luske, & the Lost Boys Cast "What Made the Red Man Red?" - Words by Sammy Cahn. Music by Sammy Fain. Lead Vocals by Candy Candido. Background Vocals by The Mellomen. This song became controversial due to its allegedly racist stereotypes of Native Americans.10 "Your Mother and Mine" - Words by Sammy Cahn. Music by Sammy Fain. Lead Vocals by Kathryn Beaumont. "The Elegant Captain Hook" - Words by Sammy Cahn. Music by Sammy Fain. Lead Vocals by Hans Conried & Bill Thompson. Background Vocals by The Mellomen. "You Can Fly!" (reprise) - Words by Sammy Cahn. Music by Sammy Fain. Background Vocals by The Jud Conlon Chorus and The Mellomen. "Never Smile at a Crocodile" - Words by Jack Lawrence. Music by Frank Churchill. The lyrics were cut from the movie soundtrack, but were included for the 1997 Walt Disney Records CD release.11 The song, with lyrics, also appears in the Sing-Along Songs video series and the corresponding Canta Con Nosotros title, where it is titled "Al reptil no hay que sonreír." Music releases The CD compilation, Classic Disney: 60 Years of Musical Magic, contains the songs, "You Can Fly!" on the red disc, "The Second Star to the Right" on the blue disc, and "Following the Leader" on the green disc. On "Disney's Greatest Hits", "You Can Fly!" is on the blue disc, and "The Second Star to the Right" is on the green disc. The 1997 soundtrack release contains the bonus tracks "Never Smile at a Crocodile" with lyrics; and an early demo recording of "The Boatswain's Song." "Second Star to the Right" (sic) appears on Side II of the 1973 Disneyland LP 50 Happy Years of Disney Favorites (Disneyland STER-3513). Reception hideThis section has multiple issues. Please help improve it or discuss these issues on the talk page. (Learn how and when to remove these template messages) icon This section requires expansion. (September 2009) This section needs additional citations for verification. (January 2009) Peter Pan was praised by most critics during its initial release.12 As of 2016, the reviews have remained mostly positive with a 76% "fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes.13 The New York Times gave the film a mixed review, praising the animation itself, but also declaring that the film was not really true to the spirit of the original Barrie play.14 However Time Magazine gave the film a highly favorable review, making no reference to the changes from the original play.15 Alternately the controversies over the differences between the play and the film were short lived and Peter Pan is today considered one of Disney's animated classics. Michael Jackson cited Peter Pan as his favorite movie of all time, from which he derived the name for his estate Neverland Ranch in Santa Barbara, where he had a private amusement park. Ronald D. Moore, one of the executive producers of the re-imagined Battlestar Galactica, has cited this film as the inspiration for the series' theme of the cyclical nature of time, using the film's opening line, "All of this has happened before and it will all happen again," as a key tenet of the culture's scripture. The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: 2003: AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes & Villains: Peter Pan – Nominated Hero16 2006: AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals – Nominated17 2008: AFI's 10 Top 10: Nominated Animation Film18 Racial stereotyping of Native Americans Peter Pan has been seen as racist in recent years due to the way Disney portrayed the Native American "Indians" in the film. They are displayed as wild, savage, violent and speak in a stereotypical way. The characters often call them savages and at one point Captain Hook refers to them as "redskins". John, Michael and the Lost Boys go hunting them like animals - the Lost Boys mention lions and bears as other alternatives. In the song "What Made the Red Man Red?" the Indians themselves reflect on how they got the color of their skin; they maintain a permanent blush due to their ancestor's pursuit of a woman; and that asking "How?" is a major catalyst for Indian education.10 These stereotypes are present in J. M. Barrie's play. Marc Davis, one of the supervising animators of the film, said in an interview years after the production that "I'm not sure we would have done the Indians if we were making this movie now. And if we had we wouldn't do them the way we did back then."19 Release and later history Peter Pan was first released in theaters on February 5, 1953. The film was a commercial success and was also the highest-grossing film of 1953. In 1955, it was reported that the film had earned $7 million against its budget of $4 million.12 Due to its success Peter Pan was re-released theatrically in 1958, 1969, 1976, 1982, and 1989. The film also had a special limited re-release at the Philadelphia Film Festival in 2003. It also played a limited engagement in select Cinemark Theatres from February 16–18, 2013.20 The movie has earned a lifetime gross of $87,404,651.2 Home video release Peter Pan was first released on VHS in 1990. A THX 45th anniversary limited edition of the film was then released on March 3, 1998, as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. The first DVD release of Peter Pan was on November 23, 1999, as a Walt Disney Limited Issue. Peter Pan had its first release on a special edition DVD in 2002 to promote the sequel, Return to Neverland. In 2007, Disney released a 2-disc Platinum Edition DVD of the film. A Blu-Ray Diamond Edition of the film was released on February 5, 2013, to celebrate the movie's 60th anniversary.2122 A DVD and digital copy of the Diamond Edition was also released on August 20, 2013.23 Media and merchandise Promotional film The same year as the film was released Walt Disney produced a promotional film entitled The Peter Pan Story and it was shown on Television.24 Disney Fairies Main article: Disney Fairies Disney Fairies is a series of children's books published by Random House, which features Tinker Bell and her friends. It also has a film series starting in 2008 with the self-titled film about Tinker Bell. Theme parks Cast Member as Peter Pan in Disneyland Paris. Peter Pan’s Flight is a popular ride found at Disneyland,25 Walt Disney World,26 Disneyland Paris and Tokyo Disneyland.27 Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee make appearances in the parades, as well as greetings throughout the theme parks. Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and the Pirates are featured in a scene during Disneyland's version of Fantasmic! Ice shows Disney on Ice began its touring production of Peter Pan in Fall 1989. The production went on to tour nationally & internationally, from 1989 - 1993. The production featured a pre-recorded soundtrack with all the film's songs and character voices. A shortened version of the story is presented in the current Disney on Ice production Mickey & Minnie's Amazing Journey. The show began in Fall 2003 & is currently on tour nationally. It features the songs "You Can Fly!", "Following the Leader", "Your Mother and Mine", "A Pirate's Life", "The Elegant Captain Hook" & "The Second Star to the Right". Video games Neverland is a playable world in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, with Tinker Bell appearing as a summon. Peter Pan appears as a summon in the sequel, Kingdom Hearts II.28 Neverland also appears as a playable world in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and returns as a playable world in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Board game Walt Disney's Peter Pan: A Game of Adventure (1953) is a Transogram Company Inc. track board game based upon the film. The game was one of many toys that exploited the popularity of Walt Disney's post-World War II movies.29 The object of the game is to be the first player to travel from the Darlings' house to Neverland and back to the Darlings' house. Play begins at the Darlings' house in the upper left hand corner of the game board. Each player moves, in turn, the number of spaces along the track indicated by his spin of the dial. When a player reaches the Never Isle, he selects a character from the film (Peter, Wendy, Michael, or John) and receives the instruction card for that character. The player follows his chosen character's track on the board, obeying instructions upon the character's card. The player is also obligated to follow any instructions on those spaces he lands upon after spinning the dial during the course of his turn at play. The first player who travels from Never Land to Skull Rock and along the Stardust Trail to Captain Hook's ship, and returns to the Darlings' house is declared the winner. The board game makes an appearance in the 1968 version of Yours, Mine and Ours as a Christmas present. Legacy This was Disney's first Peter Pan film. In the early 2000s a Peter Pan franchise was spawned, involving a number of other animation projects: Return to Never Land was released in 2002 as a sequel to this film. The Tinker Bell film series, considered a spin-off, currently has six feature-length films as well as a short film. The television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates includes Hook and Smee as main characters, as well as being set in Never Land. Following the studio's success of live-action adaptations of Disney cartoon films including Maleficent and Cinderella, Disney announced other similar movies that are in development, including a film about Tinker Bell which will be titled, Tink.30 Disney later announced a live action Peter Pan movie with David Lowery directing and co-writing with Toby Halbrooks.31 See also Film portal iconDisney portal List of animated feature films References 1.Jump up ^ "Peter Pan: Detail View". American Film Institute. Retrieved June 1, 2014. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c "Peter Pan". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2012-01-05. 3.Jump up ^ "Festival de Cannes: Peter Pan". festival-cannes.com. Retrieved 2009-01-23. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h The Peter Pan That Almost Was-Peter Pan, 2007 DVD 5.^ Jump up to: a b You Can Fly: The Making of Peter Pan-Peter Pan, 2007 DVD 6.Jump up ^ Commentary-Pinocchio 2009 DVD 7.Jump up ^ Commentary-Peter Pan ,2007 DVD 8.Jump up ^ Frank Thomas-You Can Fly: The Making of Peter Pan-Peter Pan, 2007 DVD 9.Jump up ^ Peter Pan (1953) Trivia Retrieved April 24, 2013 10.^ Jump up to: a b Wainer, Alex. "Reversal of Roles: Subversion and Reaffirmation of Racial Stereotypes in Dumbo and The Jungle Book". www.regent.edu. Archived from the original on 1997-07-28. Retrieved 2012-02-10. 11.Jump up ^ Walt Disney Records CD#DIS609587 12.^ Jump up to: a b Peter Pan @ TCM Turner Classic Movies, Retrieved July 28, 2013 13.Jump up ^ Peter Pan (1953) @ Rotten Tomatoes Retrieved March 28, 2016 14.Jump up ^ Crowther, Bosley (1953-02-12). "THE SCREEN: DISNEY'S 'PETER PAN' BOWS; Full-Length Color Cartoon, an Adaptation of Barrie Play, Is Feature at the Roxy". The New York Times.link 15.Jump up ^ "Cinema: The New Pictures, Feb. 2, 1953". Time. 1953-02-02. Retrieved 2010-05-22. 16.Jump up ^ "AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes & Villains Nominees" (PDF). Retrieved 2016-08-13. 17.Jump up ^ "AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals Nominees" (PDF). Retrieved 2016-08-13. 18.Jump up ^ "AFI's 10 Top 10 Nominees" (PDF). Retrieved 2016-08-19. 19.Jump up ^ Commentary-'Peter Pan', 2007 Platinum Edition DVD 20.Jump up ^ Cinemark Announces the Return of Favorite Disney Classic Animated Movies to the Big Screen 21.Jump up ^ "Review: "Peter Pan" Diamond Edition Blu-ray soars with outstanding "Nine Old Men" bonus feature, gorgeous digital restoration". "Celebrating its 60th anniversary, Disney has released the timeless classic animated film “Peter Pan” onto Blu-ray for the first time with an impressive trip to Neverland given “Diamond Edition” treatment." 22.Jump up ^ "Peter Pan Blu-ray Review". "Pardon the nostalgic digression, but Walt Disney's fourteenth animated feature, now celebrating its 60th anniversary, has the look and whimsy of a much younger production." 23.Jump up ^ "Peter Pan (Two-Disc Diamond Edition Blu-ray/DVD Combo in Blu-ray Packaging) (1953)". Amazon.com (US), Amazon.com Inc. Retrieved 2013-06-12. 24.Jump up ^ http://disneyfilmguide.page.tl/Disney-Shorts-d--1950ies.htm 25.Jump up ^ "Peter Pan's Flight". disneyland.disney.go.com. Retrieved 2009-01-10. 26.Jump up ^ "Peter Pan's Flight". Retrieved 2009-01-10. 27.Jump up ^ "Peter Pan's Flight". www.tokyodisneyresort.co.jp. Retrieved 2009-01-10. 28.Jump up ^ "The Official KINGDOM HEARTS Portal Site". na.square-enix.com. Retrieved 2009-01-10. 29.Jump up ^ Rich, Mark. Warman's 101 Greatest Baby Boomer Toys. kp books, 2005. p. 72. 30.Jump up ^ "Reese Witherspoon as Tinker Bell: Disney developing 'Peter Pan' spinoff 'Tink'". Retrieved April 14, 2016. 31.Jump up ^ Fleming, Jr, Mike (April 13, 2016). "Disney Sets 'Pete's Dragon' Helmer David Lowery For New Live Action Peter Pan Film". Deadline. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Peter Pan (1953 film) Official website Peter Pan at The Big Cartoon DataBase Peter Pan at the Internet Movie Database Peter Pan at Rotten Tomatoes Beaumont and Kerry: Peter Pan’s Leading Ladies Animated News & Views interviews Peter Pan on Lux Radio Theater: December 21, 1953. Starring Bobby Driscoll and Kathryn Beaumont. Category:1953 films Category:English-language films Category:1953 animated films Category:1950s fantasy films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:Films based on plays Category:Films directed by Clyde Geronimi Category:Films directed by Wilfred Jackson Category:Films directed by Hamilton Luske Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in London Category:Peter Pan films Category:Pirate films Category:Rotoscoped films Category:Disney's Peter Pan Category:Films based on multiple works Category:1950s American animated films Category:American films Category:Mermaids in film Category:Films about children Category:RKO Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films